In a commercial aircraft, a plurality of laterally aligned overhead stowage bin doors are typically included along the port and starboard sides of the passenger cabin of the aircraft. Larger commercial aircraft may even have one or more rows of overhead stowage bin doors located along a central area of the passenger cabin between a pair of aisles within the passenger cabin. Each of the stowage bins includes a door which can be raised by a passenger or crew member. The stowage bin doors, when closed, are readily visually apparent to the passengers and crew members within the passenger cabin area of the aircraft.
The stowage bin doors, when in their closed positions, form either relatively flat or only slightly curving surfaces. These doors could advantageously be used for supporting various images, murals or advertising messages. However, up until the present time, it has not been thought to provide laterally adjacent pluralities of stowage bin doors with segmented portions of a single image or advertising mural or message. Providing laterally adjacent stowage bin doors with segmented portions of a single advertising mural or advertising message would provide an opportunity for the airlines to use this space to generate advertising revenue through one or more advertising murals that are not only aesthetically pleasing to view, but unique from the standpoint that the entire advertising message can be presented in a much larger format than if only a single stowage bin door was employed for this purpose. Alternatively, a multi-section image or mural could be used to set a certain theme inside the aircraft.
It would further be advantageous if the segmented portions of an advertising mural could each be formed on laminate panels that could be quickly and easily secured to the stowage bin doors, and removed therefrom quickly and easily when a different advertising mural needs to be implemented. In this manner, an advertising mural could be changed without the need for replacement stowage bin doors. The same bin doors would be used but only the laminate panels secured to each would be removed and replaced with different laminate panels that present a different advertising mural.